Her Mother's Daughter
by Dante's Rose
Summary: Post DA2!  Solana Hawke ran away with the apostate of her dreams, Anders. Though on the run, she hopes to start a new life with her healer, and seeming to fall in her mother's footsteps.  Anders/Fem!Hawke.
1. On the Road

**Author's Note: **Hah I'm back! After a 7 month hiatus! I haven't had much inspiration for writing, but drawing on the other hand I have had a crap load of inspiration. Lol.

I have been sitting on this idea/story for a few days, and I'm finally getting off my lazy butt and typing it . as you can see, I picked Anders. (Fenris is gonna be my M!Hawke's man :3)

I haven't finished the game /derp. But I read spoilers…cause well…I have a habit of whipping my controller at things when something bad or shocking happens…and I didn't want to do that because I don't have 50 bucks to replace it.

Everything belongs to Bioware…besides this idea.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you<em><strong> blew<strong>_ up the Chantry!"

Solana Hawke threw her hands in the air. She wasn't angry, just…surprised.

Anders sighed as he walked next to his love. It had been exactly two weeks since the Chantry went up in fireworks, and the two were on the run in Ferelden. They were sticking to the more desolate places where there was nothing bit tiny towns and farms. This seemed the safest bet, as they were running from the Templars.

The weird part was that Justice was oddly silent since that day. Anders wouldn't complain. It was nice to have some peace and quiet.

Anders sighed again; he had been feeling particularly gloomier than usual since that day. He killed too many people, and worst of all dragged his dear Solana into it.

"You could have led protests, you could have just killed Meredith, or you could have mass murdered Templars and Hell I would have helped you. Buuuut you blew up the bloody Chantry." Solana's voice was now teasing. She had begun to get tired of Anders's constant moping, and was trying to get a different emotion out of him.

Anders shook his head, he was still surprised that Solana hadn't killed him, and followed him here to Ferelden. He was also surprised that Justice was still silent as Solana teased him. Justice would have threatened her with death by now, but the only voice in his head he heard was his own.

"Solana, I'm sorry." Anders said at last. He felt terrible for tearing her away from her home in Kirkwall to lead a life that pretty much lead to nothing but running.

"Please stop bloody apologizing." Solana crossed her arms across her chest. "I hated Kirkwall anyhow; only two good things came out of that bloody place."

"And just what would those two things be, love?"

"My mother and meeting you."

Anders stopped for a moment, and then kept on walking, a light blush covering his stubble-covered cheeks.

"I never liked Kirkwall from the moment I set foot in that place." Solana sighed deeply, and yet she ended up becoming their champion. "That place is filled with nothing but bad memories for me."

Anders nodded lightly. He could understand why, though. The Templars in Kirkwall took her apostate sister away from her, and a batty blood mage killed her mother. It seemed the only things she wanted to take from there were her mother's journal, and the money she had stowed away.

"That's not the only thing I am sorry for." Anders said after a moment of silence.

Solana sighed; he was just a bag of sunshine and rainbows today. "What else dear?"

"Making you run again. You'll be running the rest of your life now, Solana. I really hoped you wouldn't have too- "

"Then you shouldn't have blown up the bloody Chantry!" Solana exclaimed, throwing her hands up again.

Anders growled a bit. "Okay I get it! Blowing up the Chantry wasn't my best idea!"

Solana turned on her heel, and faced Anders with a smile even though he had just yelled at her. She had got what she wanted, an emotion besides sadness.

"Why in the name of Andraste's ass are you smiling about? I just yelled at you!" Anders cried in frustration. Though he was angry, no sign of Justice.

"I got an emotion out of you besides sad "Woe is me I ruined your life" talk." Solana said, throwing her arms around Anders. She would rather see him annoyed then sad. "I love you Anders. I would do anything – even piss you off – as long as you weren't bloody depressing me."

Anders just laughed, this girl was a card.

* * *

><p>They had walked a few more hours, and as the sun began to set on the horizon, they came upon a small town that seemed tucked away in the hills they had been traveling. This place seemed isolated, just the place to hide an apostate mage and a runaway champion.<p>

Walking into town, no one stared or gawked at their armor or Anders' staff. They just went about their business, ignoring the two newcomers. Solana was able to find a small bed-and-breakfast like inn, and paid for board for the night. As long as no one knew who they were, the longer they could hide. This isolated little town seemed the safest bet for now.

Anders, after their talk on the way there, seemed to be in a lighter mood. Justice wasn't nagging him and he was with the beautiful woman he loved. Right now he was pretty content.

Solana removed her rogue armor and set it by her bag in the corner of the room. Anders took off his cloak and sat on the bed, with a deep sigh. It felt a lot like the one Solana had back at the Hawke estate, so it gave him a little bit of a nostalgic feeling. He flopped back on the bed giving a contented sigh, looking over at his love. He watched her pull a leather bound book out of her bag and flip through it coming to the page she left off on, then sigh sadly.

"Your mother's journal?" Anders asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Solana just nodded. "The only thing I took out of the estate before I fled with you, this and the gold." She had been reading an entry every night since they left; Anders knew she missed her mother deeply. Solana didn't like invading her mother's privacy, even after her death, but since Solana left Kirkwall, she was more interested in her mother's past.

"Why don't you sit next to me and read me an entry?" Anders asked with a smile, he was still feeling oddly chipper, which probably still had something to do with Justice not ranting his ear off. He sat up against the headboard and patting the spot next to him for his love to sit.

Solana smiled. "Okay…" she crawled onto the bed and curled next to Ander's side, resting her head against him as his arm snaked around her shoulder. Anders gently rested his head into her soft reddish brown hair as she began to read.


	2. Mother's Journal

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 D

I've been too busy to play DA2, with school, family and what not. So I just type this up at night while I'm supposed to be sleeping, that's how I get my Anders time in 3

BTW Everything but my idea for this fanfic belongs to **Bioware**

* * *

><p>"Dear Diary…" Solana began, cuddling up nice and snug to her love. "I met the most wonderful man…"<p>

"_I was walking with Lanna, going shopping in Hightown. We were enjoying ourselves, shopping and talking when we lost track of time, and night fell. Everyone knows it was dangerous, even in Hightown, to be alone at night. There were thieves, muggers, and even rapists around at night. Of course we were scared, and didn't want to split up. But Lanna lived on the other side of Hightown, and we would have too. But instead of splitting up, I offered to take Lanna home, and then walk home alone._

_I admit…that wasn't one of my brightest ideas…"_

Solana heard Anders make a small noise of disbelief.

Solana turned to him and made a face. "What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I see where you get a lot of you cockamamie ideas from."

Solana elbowed him. "What "cockamamie" ideas?"

"Like the time you and Isabela- "

"Shh I want to read this…"

"But- "

"_On my way back, the worst happened. Though I can't say I didn't know it would happen. I was attacked. I still don't know who the man was or what he wanted, but by the time I turned around. A lightning bolt knocked the man off of his feet and into a wall."_

"I'm guessing there were no Templars around…" Anders interrupted with a sly grin.

Solana elbowed him in the ribs again and continued to read.

"_I didn't scream. I was in too much shock to really even breathe. The events that happened just seemed to blur together until the mage who saved me came to my side. He helped me too my feet and asked if I was alright. I was fine, besides my new dress being dirtied. I knew right away this man was an apostate mage, but he didn't seem like the monster image the Templars put in your head. He was kind and gentle, and even walked me home. _

_He bowed like a gentleman, saying something about it being a privilege to escort a beautiful lady home. I asked his name and he said it was Malcolm Hawke. I hope I get to see him again."_

Solana marked the page and closed the book. "That's the end of that entry."

Anders held Solana a little tighter. "So that's how your parents met?"

Solana giggled lightly. "Yep…I heard that story many times. I can still hear father telling it, with a few exaggerations of course."

Anders laughed a bit. "Exaggerations?"

Solana stood on the bed, pulled out a dagger hidden on her person - she was always prepared – and thrust it in the air like it was a valiant sword. She began to mimic her father. _"And then I slain the evil dragon and saved your mother from certain death!"_

Anders began laughing. "That is one big exaggeration."

Solana hid the dagger away and sat down across from Anders, sitting with her legs crossed. "That was only one."

Anders smirked again; Justice still hadn't surfaced so he was still in a good mood. "What were some of the others?"

Solana stood back up on the bed and grabbed one of the posts, and held onto it as she pretended to hang from it. _"I was walking innocently along when I saw Templars trying to take a woman away, saying she was a mage! She __obviously__ wasn't but they didn't care! So I valiantly swooped in, froze the Templars in their place and ran off with the lovely lady."_

Anders chuckled, that would have to be his favorite one even before hearing the rest.

So the two spent the next few hours laughing and smiling together, neither could remember the last time they enjoyed themselves this much. She also hadn't seen Anders smile this much in one sitting since she met him. It was nice, and she wouldn't question why. She loved seeing Anders happy, and wished his smile would never leave.

Night had fallen hours ago, and Solana was cuddled under Anders' arm, both of them staring dreamily into the fireplace. This had been the most fun they had in a while, but both of them knew that at any minute they would have to start running again.

"Anders…?"

"Yes, love?"

Solana looked from the fire to his hand placed on her shoulder, trying to avoid his gaze. "I just was wondering, why you are in such a cheerful mood all of a sudden."

Anders shifted; she had noticed his mood change but not the reason why. The first week they were running Justice did nothing but yell and bother Anders about taking Solana along, and that the next thing they should do was free more mages from the circles instead of hiding. But one day, Justice all of a sudden fell silent. Anders knew he was still there, he could feel Justice inside him, but he said nothing.

"Justice has been oddly quiet." Anders spoke, gently squeezing his lover's shoulder. Anders saying that caused Solana to look at him in disbelief, which he only responded too with a nod.

Anders then continued. "I never got peace, not in my sleep, not even when we…you know." He blushed a bit. "He would go on and on, and his words only fueled my anger which caused him to change. After a while he fed off my anger…" His grip on Solana's shoulder grew tighter. "Around the time I blew up the Chantry…" saying that earned a small "pffft" noise from Solana, "He began asking me to do terrible things, he asked me to kill innocent people he suspected of being a templar, and even…" he trailed off.

"Wanted you to kill me…" Solana finished his sentence, looking slightly horrified, but not surprised.

"He thought you might be a threat to our cause. I defended you, saying your sister was stuck in the circle and your father died an apostate, but he didn't care. He didn't care how much loosing you would drive me over the edge." Anders couldn't look at her as he spoke now.

"That's why before you blew up the Chantry, you became distant towards me, everyone." Solana spoke looking up at him.

Anders nodded. "Justice saw everyone as a threat to the cause…_his _cause…_our _cause."

"Maybe he got tired, or even went back to the Fade."

"He wouldn't go back there willingly, and I don't think he got tired." Anders said, finally looking back at Solana.

Solana smiled at him, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Well…let's worry about it later – if at all – and just relax."

Anders nodded and smiled back. "Great idea, let's get some sleep, its late."

Solana got that certain glint in her eye that Anders knew all too well. "I have…something else in mind."

"Oh? Ooooh…hehe. Should we do something special tonight?" Anders asked, a light pink blush gracing his cheeks.

"I have admired your great bravery and strength for so long, Anders. Being a Grey Warden must be so _hard._" Solana sat herself on Anders' lap with a small smirk. "You must get very lonely out protecting everyone from those dangerous and nasty darkspawn. Ooh! Look at these arms; you must be very…_very_ strong."

"I am fair lady." Anders began with a smirk, gently taking Solana in his arms. "But I can be gentle as well…"

"Well do try to be gentle with me…"

Anders kissed her deeply, and soon they lost themselves in a hot and well needed passionate night.


	3. Vengeance

**Author's Note:** You all have NO idea the hell I have been through the past month. Everything is just getting back to semi-normal. Too bad crap can't work itself out...

Anyways, I kicked this idea around for a few days, and decided to go with it. I was itching to throw my Warden in. Its spelled Rosalind but pronounced Ros-a-lin. Yay for silent letters!

_Bioware owns everything, I only own this idea. _

* * *

><p>Solana woke to being thrown on the cold stone floor in all her nakedness. Anders was screaming, clutching his head in what looked like severe pain. Solana looked up with wide eyes, seeing her beloved. His eyes were turning blue, as well as parts of his skin, Justice was taking over and Anders was fighting every step of the way.<p>

"You will not...harm her!" Anders screamed, throwing himself against the bed post, trying to do anything to get Justice to calm down.

"She is a threat to you! To us! She will turn on you and kill you!" Vengeance's voice rattled out of Anders, trying to force his host to stand. Anders resisted, toppling to the floor.

Solana slipped on Anders' robe, the only article of clothing that she had near her big enough to cover her, and bolted to the door. She had to get away and fast. If she did not escape, Vengeance would kill her, and she knew how Anders would react if that happened. He would follow her to the Maker's side. Unfortunately, Solana didn't make it far. Her legs and feet suddenly frozen to the ground. She stumbled, nearly falling over, yet her feet were stuck in place. She turned to Vengeance, who was now in complete control.

"We will no longer have distractions." Vengeance raised his hand, pointing it at Solana.

"Anders don't let him!" Solana screamed, but her beloved was no longer in control of his body or his powers.

In a blink of an eye, lightning shot from the mage's hand, and hit her directly in the chest. The ice binding her shattered, and she fell to the ground limp, her back facing Vengeance.

"No!" Anders screamed, finally back in control. He ran to Solana's side, flipping her on her back and held her tightly in his arms. "Maker, no!" he screamed, holding her tightly, tears hitting her face. His world came crashing down in a second, his world was now dead in his arms. For a second, he refused to believe it. He laid her on the stone floor, pushing the robes aside and pressed his palm firmly against her chest, praying to the maker her heart was still beating.

And there it was, he felt it fluttering lightly against his hand. Solana coughed lightly, finally coming to. "Maker's breath..." she murmured, looking up at Anders. "You hit hard..."

Anders let out a small laugh, tears still streaking down his cheeks. "S-solana...if you were alive why didn't you..."

"If Vengeance showed his face again, I needed to play dead..." She whispered, gently wiping his tears away. Anders kissed her palm and her fingers, up her arm and finally to her warm lips, whispering his apologies with every kiss.

Solana and Anders dressed in silence, both thinking the same thing. Vengeance was going to be trouble for them, and continue to try and kill Solana. They had to fix it, but how?

"We need to find the Warden Commander." Anders said all of a sudden.

Solana looked away from the blade she was polishing and over to Anders who was across the bed. "Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She'll know what to do about Justice and Vengeance, she has dealt with this type of thing before." Anders explained, looking away from Solana.

"But I thought you said Justice was a part of you, and we could never get rid of him." Solana raised an eyebrow.

"Justice yes, but Vengeance no. I think they have become two different spirits now and Vengeance is just overcoming Justice." Anders explained. "If we get rid of Vengeance and not Justice, I might be alight."

"Might..." Solana repeated, going back to polishing her blade. "And what if you are not?"

"Best case, I loose my memories of when Justice and I merged. Worst case, I become Tranquil."

Solana dropped her blade, the clatter on the floor making Anders jump. She didn't look at him, she remembered the Tranquil in the courtyard of the Gallows, and Karl. Tranquil scared her, they had no emotion and talked funny. It reminded her that one wrong slip by her sister, and she would be Tranquil too. "You can't ask this of me..." she whispered, unable to look at him.

"I am asking you my love. I cannot bare to think of Vengeance killing you. I would rather die than see you die by my magic." Anders grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Please my love..."

"I...I can't. What if you..." Solana stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I would risk being made Tranquil just to make sure you were safe."

"Don't say that!" Solana screamed, turning to Anders and shoving him back on the bed. "Don't ever say that!"

"This is my only chance to give you some what of a normal life. You know that Solana." Anders said, completely calm while Solana was on the verge of a mental break.

Solana stood up, dagger in hand, she flung it against the wall and it stuck, the blade almost all the way through.

"You know It is the only way I can keep you safe. This is our only option." Anders said in a soothing voice.

Solana walked over to the wall, ripping her dagger free from the wood. She didn't want to risk Anders being made Tranquil. He could be reminded of his memories, but he could never come back from being Tranquil. "There has to be some other way..." Her voice cracked as she held her tears back.

"There is none, which is why you are acting so angry. You hate being backed into a corner." Anders said, slowly standing. He walked over to his lovely rogue and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Where do we find...my cousin..." Solana whispered, leaning on Anders.

"We'll start at the Vigil's Keep and go on from there."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

It took a few days for Solana and Anders to get to get anywhere close to the Vigil's Keep. They had stopped at a few villages along the way for rest, but didn't stay long. They needed to keep moving if they wanted the Justice/Vengeance problem to be taken care of as soon as possible. Vengeance didn't appear in the days they were traveling. Solana figured he was just waiting for the perfect time to strike again.

They stopped at a small village, about another days travel away from the Vigil's Keep. Anders kept to himself, looking for some sort of inn, while Solana walked next to him, looking for food stalls in the market place. Solana finally found one, and bought the two of them fruit for their meal.

"Did you hear?" She heard one of the patrons gossiping.

"Here what?" asked the other.

"Warden Commander Rosalind has vanished." the first said.

Solana froze, Anders seemed to have heard too, because his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Vanished? When?" the other asked.

"A few weeks ago, right before that Chantry business in Kirkwall." Solana shot Anders a look as the patron continued on. "So is the king, said he left all of Ferelden to Anora and not too look for him. "

"Oh...I hope they are alright. It was rumored they are lovers. Maybe they run off together?" the other said.

"I don't know, King Alistair was a good king, as is Anora is a good queen. He will be missed." the first said, and both women walked off, chattering about something different.

"This isn't good." Solana whispered to Anders.

"I know...we should head to the Vigil's Keep regardless. Maybe someone knows where they disappeared off too."

Solana nodded, shoving the food in her pack. "Forget sleeping here tonight, lets just go to the Keep." and walked off, Anders following.


End file.
